Heart's Love
by L'xx
Summary: Elle, an aspiring Mage, joins a Guild called Heart's Love. Please help her out by providing unique characters that are trapped inside your head for Heart's Love!


**Hey there, just a challenge I set myself.**

**I'm going to stop writing in bold, because it annoys me but the rest of this chapter until the star is basically an author's note.**

Okay, so, back to normal, non-formal (never noticed they rhyme before now) writing, which I prefer.

Anyway, I'm writing a fan fiction of a young girl named Elle (Short for Elianon … poor thing.) who is trying to follow in the footsteps of one of her many role models, Lucy Heartfillia, by joining a guild.

This guild is called Heart's Love and I'm hoping that some of you kind people will be able to donate some characters that are stuck inside your head for Heart's Love because, while I would love to basically make up an entire guild by myself, I just think it would be fun if I could write a story with lots of characters who I, too, am only meeting for the first time.

Here is a brief summary of what I would love you to use to fill out your character forms (I feel like a secretary…heh heh). Thank you.

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Magic name:

What the magic actually does, please be detailed:

Personality, detailed as well please:

Looks, yup, you guessed it, still detailed:

Family, meh, not so detailed, I don't really care about their aunt's second cousin:

Character type: You'll see what I mean in a minute.

Hometown:

Flaw, this was added in later after my friend reminded me that people have flaws. Also don't make it something like 'She's so beautiful she doesn't even know it!' A proper flaw:

So, there you go. Try to be as detailed as possible, so that I can write the character how you would like me to. Also, just to be exact, I only really want about 20 people (although I may add more later) and here, below, I have the numbers of character types I would like. The one's with '^' after them are the ones I already have.

1 dragon slayer, you choose personality, not teammate^

2 male teammates

1 female teammate ^

1 dragon slayer teammate, you choose sex. ^

5 friends (just friends)

1 hot male (you know you gotta have one.)

1 guild leader

2 X class mages (Heart Love's version of an S-class mage) ^

6 mages who she only really talks to sometimes:

(3 male)

(3 female)

1 rival

Try to make the character as realistic as possible, I really hate perfect, all power full people. Not every mage is amazing; I don't want Elle to be the only mediocre person there! Remember to try to make the persons personality match the character type. Thank you so much!

Here's a small snippet of story that you can use to judge to see if my writing is up to your standards.

Elle Rosé looked down at her small suitcase happily, quite satisfied with what she had packed. Today was the day that she stopped living with her parents at the age of 17 and instead joined a guild. Her eyes wandered over to the large poster of Lucy Heartfillia up on her wall. _Just like you, Lucy._ She thought to herself, sighing. What she wouldn't give to meet Lucy.

Elle had decided long ago that she wanted to join Heart's Love, if not only for that amazing looking guy, for the 'sense of a family' that Sorcerers Weekly said it had. It was also one of the only guilds that had said they would allow her Music Magic, as, despite Elle not being very powerful, it was a dangerous magic. Elle couldn't count how many times she had hummed a tune, only to find that the lamp beside her had turned to dust.

She honestly couldn't say whether or not she liked her power, but surely the guild would help her to nurture it, right?

She smiled at her pet mouse, who was currently sitting in his cage, nibbling a monkey key ring. She pulled the poor monkey out of his mouth. He squeaked. "We're finally going to a guild, Spike! Aren't you exited?" He stared up with his little black eyes and twitched his nose slightly. Elle took that as a _Yes, Dear owner, I am very exited about joining a guild. I can't wait!_ She smiled down at him and gave him a rodent treat, which he, apparently, didn't think worthy of sniffing.

She grabbed her case with her left hand, picked Spike's cage up with her right, and shuffled to the door. She did the awkward my-hands-are-full door-opening hip-bump and continued through her apartment's front gate. "To Heart's Love!" she cried to Spike. There was little reaction and Elle decided that this probably meant he was scared of meeting so many new people. "I'm sure there will be other mice you can play with." She reassured him.

This was it; this was when she would change her life.

And whatever came from this she was sure that it would be fine. Heart's Love would be perfect for her, and they would be lovely and kind and nice and any other overly optimistic, complimentary words she could think of.

Heart's Love would be great. Just great.

It was hard to write much without any characters other than Elle and Spike. And only one of them talks, so I couldn't get much in, I'll make the next chapters longer (once I have more people)!

Au review!

^Get it? Huh? It's like the French for goodbye but… yeah… sorry, I'll _try _to avoid the lame jokes…


End file.
